Rose in the Darkness
by Eponine Daae
Summary: first phanfic so read and let know. oh umm christine chooses phantom adn the opera populaire preforms jekyll and hyde....so is christine's brother?


Rose in the Darkness

_Chapter 1-Rejection and Memories_

"Anywhere you go let me go to, Christine, that's all I ask of you." Raoul got down on one knee, oblivious to the snow on the roof, and handed me a ring. Behind me, I heard a gasp of pain as the Phantom watched us from behind a statue. I stretched out a hand but I hesitated, remembering the rumours I had heard from the older ballet and chorus girls. Raoul, besides being known for funding the opera, also was able to romance the ballet and chorus girls without fear of being reprimanded by the managers or Madame Giry. "Raoul, this is wonderful and I can't thank you enough-" Here he rose up and made to gather me in his arms. I stepped back. "Let me finish. The person you want to marry is nothing more than a memory, but I will think about it, just give me time." Looking surprised, he nodded and started towards the stairs. Stopping he turned to usher me through the door. I was still standing near the statue of Apollo. "Go on, I'll be down in a bit." He smiled and said, "Don't forget you need to take Carlotta's role and you'd better come down soon or the Phantom might hang the new chief of flys." I smiled weakly and watched as he went down to the stage. As I moved closer to the edge of the roof, my foot kicked something. Bending down I picked up the rose the Phantom left for me earlier this evening. I breathed in its sweet smell as the lights of Paris winked at me from the city. "You look cold Christine." I turned and saw my angel standing behind me. Careful not to sound too anxious, I answered, "As cold as can be when one is torn between two men." I broke off and glanced at his eyes, which held an unspoken question. "Two men, a childhood friend who faded from my life and…. my teacher, who has taught me so much more than music." I felt him stiffen beside me. "But this teacher of yours lives in a cavern where it is always night. No place for a girl with the voice of an angel." I shook my head, tears threatening to spill. "Although I have known Raoul for my life it is you I have come to love." Taking me by my shoulders, he turned me to face him. "Do you really mean that Christine?" He was searching my face for a lie, he would find none. "Yes, I really mean that Mon ange." Then I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. A few seconds later, his shocked look disappeared and he, surprising me, kissed me back. Smiling he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring identical to the one Raoul gave me. Astonished I opened my hand to show him the other ring. Laughing he said, "Keep that one hidden and say the one I gave you is his." Smiling I asked him "What is you real name?" he gently caressed my face as he whispered "Erik, my dear." Then he was gone. Smiling I slipped his ring on a chain and hung around my neck.

_Chapter 2-Angels and Lies_

The curtain came down to thunderous applause as we took our bows. As the crowd shouted out for me, I went out onstage to shower of roses. After all them were thrown on stage, a single red rose came floating down from the rafters with a black ribbon around it. I caught it and then gathered up all the other roses. After giving a rose to each of my friends in the corps de ballet, I followed Madame Giry to my dressing room, with her beating people with her cane to make them move. She opened to door and we found the managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre with Raoul, almost shredding their hats, the managers were so nervous. "Ah, Messieurs, Monsieur le Vicomte what do we owe

this pleasure to?" asked Madame Giry. "Madame Giry, Mademoiselle Daae, I hope you can clear up a most pressing matter. I am holding a copy of today's paper in which is a most surprising announcement. 'The de Chagny family is pleased to announce the engagement of their youngest son, Raoul de Chagny, to the rising young opera star Christine Daae, the orphaned daughter of the famous Swedish violinist.'" I felt the blood drain from my face. "Messieurs, Madame Giry could you leave Raoul and I alone for a moment?" the managers bowed and left, followed by Madame Giry as she went past me she squeezed my shoulder quickly and I gave her a small smile. As she went out, she closed the door behind her. I whirled back to face Raoul, who was wearing possibly the smuggest smirk known to man. I gave a small scream and went behind my changing screen. As I was removing the makeup from tonight's play, I heard him say, "I knew she'd like it." As I pressed the cold towel to my face, I reviewed what I could say then thought 'I'll just wing it.' Coming out from behind the screen, I found him sitting on the sofa. Seeing me come out, he stood up and gave me a quick embrace. As I pulled away from him, he searched my face, looking for a sign I was happy with him. "Little Lotte aren't you happy with me?" I smiled at the use of the name he called me when we were little but "Darling, as much as I love you I haven't said yes yet. Please don't rush me." A pause then "Why, why Christine? You wear my ring on you neck but you won't say yes?!" Keeping an eye on the mirror where Erik had led me to his lair. I told Raoul the answer to his question. "Raoul I need to keep singing, it's my life. I can barely live without it, which is why I need someone who will let me keep singing. Who will let me fly free, not clip my wings and cage me. Please Raoul give me more time to think." He looked at me a while until I finished speaking then said "I see you love music more than me." It felt as though the breath was knocked out of me. "Raoul you know that's not true! I just need more time." I went to grasp his hand but he moved away from me. All of a sudden out of nowhere, I felt a hand slap me violently and knock me down. Before I lost consciousness, I heard the door open then close as he left. Then I slipped into a sea of blackness.

**Erik's P.O.V**

As soon as the door closed I slid open the mirror and stepped out. Silently fuming my hands twitched over the Punjab lasso hooked on my belt. Stooping I put a hand to Christine's neck then checked her eyes, relieved to find she was only knocked out. As I stared down at her, I was torn between two thoughts. Taking Christine to my lair or going after that pathetic excuse of a man and Vicomte. I sighed and hooked the Punjab lasso back onto my belt, deciding that there would be other opportunities to…talk to R-Ra-R that damned Vicomte! I couldn't think his name without my hands twitching. Bending down I gently hoisted Christine into my arms, kicking the mirror closed I hoped Antoinette would think up a decent excuse. I bore Christine away for the second time down to my lair. Softly humming 'Music of the Night', we were swallowed into the blackness.

_Chapter 3- The Truth about Raoul_

When I woke up, instead of feeling the rough texture of my rug, I felt silk. Silk? Ohhh great. My eyes shot open to find myself lying on the swan bed, again, surrounded by a black gauze curtain. Groaning, I blindly reached out and grabbed the curtain pull. I stumbled out of the bed and over to the wardrobe to find something to wear. Minutes later, I emerged in a loose white blouse with long sleeves, over that was a red corset like vest, and a black skirt with a jagged edge. Looking around for a pair of shoes, I found a pair of ballet flats and slipped them on. Thinking back to my first visit here, I expected to see Erik at his organ thundering away, working on something or other. This time it wasn't to be. It was completely silent. I walked softly into the main area. I gazed around in wonder at the utter vastness of the place. Behind and to the left of the organ a small door caught my attention. When I got over near it, I checked to make sure it was trap free. Satisfied that the door was trap free, I gently twisted the knob and pushed the door open. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I felt my mouth drop open. I slowly stepped in and gazed around. All around me were drawings, sketches, and paintings, all of me. I remembered something Madame Giry said, "He is a designer and an architect. A composer and magician. This was his playground and now his artistic domain." At the time, I didn't pay attention as she was talking to Raoul. Now I see it was true. I wandered through the room looking at the artwork. There were pictures of me in the corps de ballet, of me singing in 'Hannibal' and then just my face or me resting or just stretching during a rehearsal. Suddenly I was jolted out of my reverie by a door slamming. Erik was back from….wherever he went. I quickly walked out of the room silently closing the door. I half-ran back to the room where I woke up, quickly picked up a book, and pretended to read. Erik knocked on the door and I told him to come in. he came in and I gave him my best 'why-the-hell-did-I-wake up-here-again?' smile. He sighed, pulled a chair closer to the bed, and sat down.

"Christine, you're down here because after Raoul hit you, you fainted and I thought it best you come down here instead of staying up there." I felt as if I was punched in the gut. "Raoul would never, never hit me. I've known him since we were knee high. He _would never_ hit me." Erik didn't say anything but gently took my hand and pressed it to my cheek and temple. I gave a small gasp as pain lanced through my head and he quickly let go. "Did I hurt you Christine?" I shook my head and whispered, "No you didn't, Raoul did." I put my head in my hands and was amazed to feel tears running down my face. Gently Erik enfolded me in his arms. Wrapped in that warm embrace I felt safer than ever. Erik held me as I cried my heart out. Soon it seemed my heart was empty of tears. Drying my eyes, I remembered what had rushed me into the bedroom. "Where were you this morning? I expected to see you at your organ but….." I trailed off uncertain that he would answer.

"I was talking to Antoinette about your current condition." At this I flared up, I didn't want any, any molly coddling from anybody. "Monsieur I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self." At this, he started laughing. Stopping he said, "I know you can take care

of yourself in that way. I meant in you current….love life." For the first time in years, I couldn't think of anything to say.

_Chapter 4- The Truth about Raoul_

After a few minutes, I looked down at my hands and said "Oh" very softly. Taking my chin in his hands Erik raised my head until he was looking into my eyes. "Erik I can't do this, I can't. Please don't make me." Softly I started to sing. "Erik I'm frightened don't make me this, Erik it scares me, don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me I

know it, we'll be parted forever he won't let go." He didn't say anything but gave me a look so full of love that it frightened me a little. "Are you okay to go back up to the opera now?" Almost unconsciously, I clung to his hand, smiling he said "I'll take that as a no." hesitating he added "Christine I don't know if this is the right time to tell you but…" he trailed off unsure. Getting up I faced him asking with a catch in my voice. "It's about Raoul isn't? Whatever it is you can tell me!" He gave me that infuriating look that said 'Uh huh right' almost shouting "Mon dieu! Erik I'm not some delicate flower to be sheltered from the wind! I can handle this! I know I can." Sighing Erik nodded and started to answer my original question.

"With help from Antoinette we looked into the Vicomte's past. We were curious as to why a handsome, young, rich Vicomte would want to marry an opera singer. Granted it could be looks but we found a deeper more sinister motive. Apparently, Raoul has commitment and abusive issues. When you weren't even born, Raoul was 15 or 16. Your mother was only two or three years older than him. He disguised himself and was given a job as a lady's man servant. Working his way into your mother's favor and he seduced her. When she found out she was pregnant she told him and he convinced her to run away with him. Your father was, naturally, devastated. He believed her to be dead. Nine months later, your mother gave birth to a baby boy. The midwife, who was in employment to Raoul's family, gave your mother water with a drug to make her forget what had happened and to make her unconscious. She was brought back to your home and was left there. Your father was delighted so he didn't ask any questions. Then two years later you were born."

Swallowing hard I asked him "What happened to m-, my brother?"

"Nobody knows he disappeared five years after he was born." I nodded digesting this information. "Erik could you give me a minute or two before…." He nodded and walked over towards the door but veered to me. I didn't see him only his feet in front of mine. I looked at him curiously and for the second time that night, he held me while I cried my heart out. Walking towards the door, he said thoughtfully "Just don't break anything alright?" I smiled shakily and the door closed. Sighing I leaned against it until I heard him sit down at his organ. Walking over to the bed, I lay down and felt myself drift off into sleep as he began to play a lullaby.

When I woke and saw I was back in my dressing room. Was it a dream? I wasn't sure but on the pillow was a red rose. A red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. I picked it up and heard a voice from the mirror say, "Let your voice grow wings and fly, my angel."

A knock on my door woke me after I drifted back to sleep. "Come on Christine, they're announcing what we are going to preform next!" Grumbling to myself, I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. "Meg, do you even know what time it is?" She giggles, annoyingly awake and perky, "Yes, time for you to come with me." I sighed and quickly changed. Arm in arm we walked onto the stage and found, thanks to Meg's inability to sleep longer than five hours, that we were the first ones there. I didn't say anything just sighed tiredly and sank down on the stage and stretched out. "Until someone shows up I am going back to sleep." Meg was silent for a bit then she piped up and asked "Chrisitne... where did you go last night?" I froze, unsure if Meg was curious or she had suspicions and wanted me to confirm them. "Meg...I have to ask you what did your mother tell you when i disappeared." Meg cocked her head and said "That you'd gone out with Raoul for dinner..." I smiled bitterly "No when Raoul left I was unconcsious on the floor of my dressing room. Erik found me and took me to his home." I looked around and saw a flash of white from box five. I shrugged, if he didn't want his story known then he'd take steps but I wouldn't do it for him. "Does that mean you and the vicomte aren't together anymore?" I sighed and muttered "It's complicated." Footsteps made me look up and saw that Raoul was standing on the stage.


End file.
